Jeffery Normalson
|Row 4 title = Known relatives|Row 4 info = Janet Normalson (Mother, alive) Sladdock Normalson (Father, alive) Barden Dalton (Uncle, deceased) Sellick Blindfire (Cousin, alive)|Row 5 title = Alignment|Row 5 info = Chaotic good|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = }} Note, this page was last edited June 17, 2019 Jeffery Normalson is a Battle Friar of the Crown, enlisted in the Elwynn Brigade of the First Regiment. He holds a low rank within such; being held at a relatively high esteem for his martial skill and religious faith in contrast to his 'formerly' crass and informal demeanor. He is often accompanied by his best friend Ivan Smithsmith, who is seemingly identical to him. Appearance A rather defining feature of the peasant, he is rarely caught bereft of an aviator's hat, lined with fluffy white sheepskin. His facial features are slightly round, as is his entire body. A raven black beard, rather stereotypical of the working class; would run around the lower half of his face thick in it's mass. His eyes would stare out at all that beheld, squinting seemingly permanently. His eyebrows were thick, as were the locks of dark hair that hung halfway down his forehead, slightly sticking out from beneath his cap. It is a common mannerism for him to scratch at his hairline when under stress, or within tension. Since a recent campaign, his face was badly burnt; red scar tissue framing his left cheekbone. Young Life Growing up within Northshire, he would adopt a disgustingly unintelligible peasant's accent. Despite this, he seemed to have an affinity for interaction with the priests and templars of the area; his antics being recognized by a scribe of the Abbey. Jeffery was taken under the wing of the man, beginning to learn to read and write; a rare blessing for the working class of his family. Due to this, as a young boy, he would be renowned by his parents for such an achievement. He was told he would achieve great things one day. Later Years As the young boy matured into a strapping young man, so too did he strap food; into his mouth. Such a habit steadily earned him a gluttonous demeanor and such too a gluttonous posture. His constant working within the Northshire valley did little to remedy this, as most of what he did was logging and mining work. Occasionally he would be passed by from aspiring adventures, who would greet him; facing him for a few moments. He would look up in a groan of deliriousness, desperately inquiring: "Moa' work?" Upon this, the adventurers would simply greet him again, to which he would inquire further: "Wot eez' eet?" In his own frustration, he would blurt out, "Doh!" This happened every day. Enlistment Deciding he had endured enough of the constant poking and prodding of life within Northshire, he decided to pursue a more interesting life. That was when he found himself scouring the city of Stormwind, searching for something to dedicate himself to. After a long day of exploring, his gaze had fallen upon a wall, a fitting place for him to sleep; alongside his friend, Ivan. As he began to close his eyes, he was startled by a powerful voice thundering over the rooftops. "Grab your sword and fight the Horde!" It heftily stated, "Enlist today!" Jeffery knew what he had to do! He rushed home, and grabbed his family sword; she of threaded pommel, and neglectfully rusty blade. March did he, towards the recruiting standard of the Stormwind Army. Newfound Strength Since the beginning of the conquest against Zandalar, Jeffery has been in possession of a family heirloom of abundant magical qualities. Faith, Blessed Staff of the Devoted; the weapon his father used to carve through swathes of slavering undead during the fall of Lordaeron. With his death, the weapon was lost for many years. During the beginning of the Blood War, Jeffery's uncle sent the weapon to the Normalson family in a final act of good faith. Since Jeffery acquired the weapon, he typically adorns the staff with scriptures of holy texts, as well as hanging flasks of water and other required supplies for his travels. The Order of Saint Janiero In the aftermath of the Siege of Dazar'alor, Jeffery's faith in the light was recognised fully when the young soldier was inducted into the priory of Westridge, titled a battle friar of the order. Garbed now in the vestments of a monk of the faith, the former peasant's charge now lays in smiting evil from the lands and spreading the love of the light with those in need. He also can't swear anymore. Relationships Serving in the military for a respectable amount of time has given Normalson more than enough opportunities to make his presence known, for better or for worse. This has built a plethora of friendships and not-so-friendships to speak of. * Demritz Sontaur: Considered a friend by Jeffery, Sontaur initially showed amusement in light of Jeffery's strange behavior, the two enlisting not long apart from each other; and too being promoted to the rank of Private together. Despite ascending through the ranks of their Regiment faster than Jeffery, Demritz has upon multiple occasions given acts or words of good faith towards Normalson, even through some mutual teasing. He was the first to defend the Friar's slightly fanatical behavior, and too one of the last. * Valrik Gallaghan: Considered a role-model and mentor by Jeffery, Gallaghan was the first to recognize Normalson's aptitude in wielding the Light and studying it's holy scriptures. Since then, Valrik has been the man sought out for guidance and advice upon multiple occasions. Even in spite of the animosity some show towards the Paladin, Normalson holds him in high regard as an idol and example for all to follow in times of hardship. * [[Ismond Laldere|'Ismond Laldere']]: Jeffery is terrified of Ismond, whether by knowledge of his deeds or by his simply imposing presence. Whatever it is, Laldere is the quickest to be saluted by the friar in any circumstance. * Grilem Silverlight: Considered a friend by Jeffery, it's a common sight to see an exchanged smile between the young paladin and the friar, their mutual faith and equally friendly natures leading them to have interacted in a pleasant manner for all of Jeff's time with the regiment. * Melanie Witherseed: The friar is commonly apathetic about the corporal and her grumpy disposition, being often tossed the rude remark or two in times of duty. His charge as a friar does not permit him to be hostile, and he will occasionally try to find humour in their informal interactions. Already at odds with his opinions about sorcerers and other dangerous spellcasters, the namecalling Witherseed offers only deepens his hatred of most magic, * Olathor Stoneshield: Considered a friend by Jeffery, the dwarf will often be seen loudly shouting "JAFF!" upon the increasingly rare event of the friar's presence. Olathor and Jeffery were equally scolded for their shenanigans during their time as recruits, a habit Normalson has long since tried to shake off. Olathor's boisterous and troublemaking behavior often still rubs off on the friar however; and it's sure to be entertaining chaos if Olathor can get him on enough of a bandwagon. * Vicas Aubron: Truly respected and admired by Normalson, the hardass Sergeant is often the subject of Normalson's praise and aid. When Aubron stands by the recruitment banner, Jeffery is often the first to stand at his side, and the first to lash out verbally at anyone to sully his friend's name or that of his prided Regiment. There are rumors they even grew up together. Maybe. Probably not. * [[Tyrone White|'Tyrone White']]: Considered somewhat of a friend by Jeffery, White was often the life of the party where there wasn't one; leading Normalson to lose his temper at the man quite often. Still, it was a rare time that they'd have been seen alongside one another on unfriendly terms. After Tyrone's death, Jeffery could not help but feel guilt and anguish for his lost friend. He felt as if he had alienated and insulted the fellow peasant, but had never truly shown his appreciation for the man's friendship. Tyrone's death left Normalson with a slowly healing hole in his heart. * [[Thaddeus Locke|'Thaddeus Locke']]: Like White, Jeffery finds himself at odds with Thaddeus' opinionatedly 'instigating' behavior during times of rest. This does not dissuade him from looking to Locke for not only aid with physical fitness and well being, but for someone to drink with and share stories. Sharing a similar background, the two can relate on their shared level of social class.. though perhaps not relate on Locke's coping mechanisms in times of duress. * Fin'diel Kolash: A truly unexpected friendship, forged of mutual respect of martial ability; and general friendliness, the two are rare to feud. Jeffery despises Ren'dorei as a whole, but Jeff finds a way to get past his xenophobic tendencies to accept the master monk as a close friend and tempering presence. Fin'diel is considered to have a good heart, and to be a truly invigorating sparring partner to grow his skills alongside. * Herbert Gromley: Considered to be a man after his own heart, Normalson has enjoyed the few occasions he and the archer have spoken. Similar accents cause it to seem as if they're communicating in another language when exchanging a friendly word, much to their seemingly mutual comprehension; and to others, perhaps not. * Pridion Greycliff: From their first meeting, Normalson has been shown to quite enjoy the redheaded quartermaster's company. Their equally bubbly natures show through at times, to a result of often wholesome conversations. ((In development))Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Order of Saint Janiero Category:Monks Category:Priests